


Soft, Sleepy, Warm

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Waking up together is a pleasure unlike any other.





	Soft, Sleepy, Warm

Angela usually woke up before Fareeha. She liked watching her sleep, then watching her slowly wake up, and she especially liked being the first thing she saw in the morning. It was the kind of routine she would never tire of. As Fareeha blinked lazily, slowly returning to consciousness, Angela smiled.

“What?” Fareeha asked, her voice sleepy, her eyes still drifting shut..

“I'm so lucky,” Angela said, reaching across to brush the hair off Fareeha's face, “You're so beautiful, _Liebling_.”

Fareeha blushed. “Isn't it me who's lucky?” she said with a smile, “Getting woken by an angel like this?”

Now it was Angela's turn to blush, the colour much more obvious in her paler skin. “You're a horrible tease,” she said, smiling as she kissed the tip of her nose.

“So are you,” Fareeha countered. Her hand slipped into Angela's hair and she gently pulled her in for a kiss. Angela smiled before kissing her again, her weight supported by one arm and the other idly winding strands of Fareeha's hair around her fingers. The kiss was slow and lazy, the kind of kiss you only share when you're used to waking up together.

“What time is it?” Fareeha asked, her eyes soft in the dim light, her breath warm against Angela's lips.

“Early,” Angela said, kissing her between phrases, “We don't have to be anywhere.” Kiss. “Not for a long time.” Kiss.

“Mmm,” Fareeha said, happily submitting to the kisses, “Good.”

They continued kissing softly, without any sense of urgency, content in the knowledge they could continue doing this for hours. They could, perhaps, continue all day, but it might get awkward to explain their absence later. For now, they just kissed. Angela sighed contentedly, ignoring the ache in the arm supporting her for as long as she could before rolling onto her back with a soft “Ow.”

“You should work out more,” Fareeha teased, rolling with her and bracing her arms around her face, her knees on either side of her hips. She kissed her again.

“Hmm,” Angela said, chasing Fareeha's lips and then letting her head collapse onto the pillow as she moved out of reach, “No, I'm happy to let you support me.” She smiled, sliding her fingers into Fareeha's hair and pulling her back in for another kiss. Fareeha laughed.

“Lazy,” she chided, moving to press kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

“Yes,” Angela agreed. Her hands slid down to the bottom of Fareeha's shirt, gently tugging it up and, in a pause between kisses, over her head. “I'm very lazy,” she said, pressing kisses to Fareeha's collarbones, her hands sliding softly down her back to the waistband of her underwear. Fareeha moved so their lips connected again in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss as Angela slid her hand around and inside her underwear. She moaned softly, her hips bucking forwards involuntarily, as Angela's fingers slipped past the rough hair to find her already slick and wet.

“You're beautiful,” Angela said against her mouth, her fingers slipping inside her and her hand moving into an easy rhythm, familiar to both of them, perfectly synchronised with the way Fareeha's hips moved against her. Fareeha continued to press soft kisses against her neck as they moved together, Angela's soft whispers slipping into an incomprehensible mixture of English and German as she coaxed Fareeha to orgasm.

“I love you,” Fareeha gasped, shuddering and collapsing, her weight falling fully on top of Angela for the first time that morning.

Angela kissed the top of her head, smiling. “I love you too,” she said. Her voice was soft, sleepy and warm. They both were.


End file.
